


Эйлали

by B_E_S



Category: Primeval, Primeval: New World
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_E_S/pseuds/B_E_S
Summary: Да ладно вам, специалисты по аномалиям и живым динозаврам без работы не останутся. Пришлось бежать из Великобритании? Не беда, ведь вас, с вашим-то опытом, с удовольствием примут и в другой стране. Например, в Канаде.





	Эйлали

**Author's Note:**

> Является прямым продолжением фанфика «Карнавал», который в свою очередь является продолжением фанфика «Всего лишь грипп»; «Эйлали» - последний фанфик в трилогии.

  Хелен заправила за ухо прядь распущенных волос, бегло осмотрела палату и остановилась взглядом на больничной распашонке, аккуратно сложенной и лежащей в изножье кровати.

  - Пожалуй, мне уже стоит начать переодеваться. – Она обернулась к Стивену и Роу, стоящим неподалёку от двери. – Вам лучше выйти.

  Роу была притихшей, она внимательно смотрела на маму.

  Стивен шагнул к Каттер, положил руки ей на плечи.

  - Всё будет хорошо.

  - Я знаю, - нарочито беспечно улыбнулась шатенка, касаясь ладонями ворота его тёмно-серой рубашки.

  Стивен тоже улыбнулся, легонько поцеловал женщину в губы и помедлил несколько секунд, прежде чем отступить назад. На мгновение Хелен сжала ткань рубашки, словно хотела вцепиться и удержать мужчину, но быстро распрямила пальцы, опустила руки (только не в переносном смысле).

  Едва Стивен отошёл, как Роу бросилась вперёд и обняла учёную за колени, прижавшись щекой.

  Хелен погладила девочку по затылку, затем бережным движением заставила ту приподнять голову и посмотреть матери в лицо.

  - Всё будет хорошо, - уверенно повторила Хелен недавние слова Стивена, на которого тут же воззрилась. Сейчас она постаралась разделить внимание между Хартом и Роу точно поровну. – Это не такая уж сложная операция, не надо страхов и уж тем более траурных лиц. – Снова улыбка. Женщина ласково взъерошила чёлку дочери. Возможно, и не очень хорошо, что в это время Роу будет не в детском саду, а здесь, в больнице; но врач назначил операцию на воскресенье, и Хелен не стала спорить. – А теперь – марш. Давайте, бегом отсюда.

  Они ушли, чуть задержавшись на пороге.

 Хелен осталась одна. Не надолго. Только-только она успела совладать с последней завязкой распашонки, явился доктор Веллингтон.

  - Ну, мисс Ноэль, как вы себя чувствуете? – по обыкновению дружелюбно и жизнерадостно осведомился немолодой медик.

  - Соответственно ситуации, доктор.

  Перед ответом палеонтолог незаметно поморщилась. Дело было не в вопросе, а в обращении. Женщина до сих пор не привыкла к новому имени. Но ничего не поделаешь, жить в Канаде под настоящими именами было бы слишком рискованно, вот и пришлось взять «псевдонимы»; в результате чего Хелен превратилась в Нелл Ноэль, Стивен – в Ричарда Рида, а Ровена – в Стефани Рид. По всем документам и базам данных «Нелл» и «Ричард» были не состоящими в браке родителями «Стефани» (хотя бы втрое имя у девочки осталось, хоть и превратилось в первое; Роу сложнее всех было не запутаться с этими переменами); что, собственно, совпадало с истиной.

  Как и почему их занесло в Канаду? Это целая история, но мы, пожалуй, ограничимся кратким её пересказом. На следующий день после ночного карнавального приключения в гости нагрянул Демиан Донахью и, для начала раз пять заверив, что не хочет ничего плохого и в любом случае не собирается выдавать их Великобритании (не обошлось без неприятных недоразумений с наведением друг на друга огнестрельного оружия, ну да в жизни всякое бывает, главное, что кровопролития не случилось), рассказал трогательную истории о непростой судьбе канадских исследователей аномалий. Главным исследователем был некий Эван Кросс, чья жена скончалась лет шесть назад, очевидно, не без помощи гостя из другой эпохи (Стивен усмехнулся и поинтересовался, доподлинно ли известно, что жена точно мертва, а то ведь были прецеденты). В общем и целом Эван и его команда весьма и весьма неплохо справлялись с аномалиями в Ванкувере и его окрестностях, но правительство, разумеется, не могло оставаться безучастным и не совать нос в дела Кросса. А теперь туда же оно решило сунуть и Стивена с Хелен (если те согласятся), ведь это же просто подарок судьбы – когда тебе на голову сваливаются сразу два человека, имеющие практические навыки общения с формально вымершими, а на деле очень даже реальными животными. Согласитесь, не так-то просто в наше время отыскать специалистов по живым динозаврам и по порталам, ведущим в иные исторические периоды. Никто не будет требовать от Каттер и Харта шпионить и докладывать, от них нужна лишь качественная работа (благодаря которой некоторые чиновники - во всяком случае, по их убеждению - смогут задирать носы и перед начальством, и перед Кроссом, мол, смотрите, каких профессионалов мы предоставили, а вы утверждали, что от нас нет пользы). Подумайте: сколько ещё можно бегать? Не лучше ли остановиться, причём там, где тебя обеспечат работой, зарплатой, защитой и стандартными социальными гарантиями?

 

  Он знал, что Хелен не захочет, чтоб Роу видела, как мать провозят на каталке. Поэтому сразу после выхода из палаты вывел дочку на улицу. Они немного погуляли по прибольничному скверу, потом вернулись в здание. В коридор неподалёку от операционной.

  Роу очень мало говорила и старалась сидеть спокойно, но в итоге всё время ёрзала на металлическом стуле. Стивен сидел, сложив руки, упираясь затылком в стену. Прямо напротив него висели крупные круглые часы. Пятнадцать минут до полудня. Что ж.

  - Как дела?

  Харт вскинулся и увидел неподалёку одного из нынешних коллег. Нельзя сказать, что они с Маком крепко-накрепко сдружились, но отношения установились неплохие, даже приятельские. Возможно, по причине и «на основе» общей Родины.

  - Пока никак, - ухмыльнулся Стивен, кивнул на настенный циферблат. – Она в операционной всего полчаса.

  - А-а, - протянул брюнет. Не то чтобы он хорошо разбирался в длительности медицинских операций, но понимал, что тридцать минут впрямь маловато. Он улыбнулся Роу, помахал ей рукой и получил то же самое в ответ. Опять обратился к Харту: - Я просто… решил забежать, всё равно проезжал мимо. Так, на всякий случай.

  - Спасибо, я ценю это, правда.

  Никогда и ни за что новая команда не заменит старую, новые друзья не займут место прежних, тут никаких сомнений. Но люди здесь впрямь неплохие. Конечно, бурно радоваться появлению «Ричарда» и «Нелл» никто из работников Эвана не стал, но с новыми сотрудниками быстро смирились, тем более что тем действительно было, что привнести в общее дело. Отношения постепенно налаживались и укреплялись. Нынешние коллеги даже вежливо делали вид, что верят в подлинность имён новичков, и старательно не замечали тех редких случаев, когда Стивен, обращаясь к шатенке, осекался: «Вот что, Хе… Нелл,…», или она слегка забывалась: «Подумаешь, ну выстрелила я в эту тварь, когда рядом стоял человек, а что, у меня был выбор? Ст… Ричард подтвердит, что нет. Поэтому не надо тут орать, как плезиозавр на нересте».

  Сейчас решался вопрос с их гражданством. Предоставь оное Канада, это могло бы поставить отдельных её политических представителей в неловкое положение, если б всё однажды вдруг раскрылось. Канада входит в Британское содружество наций, главой которого является королева Великобритании. Посему будет гораздо удобнее, если Стивену, Хелен и Роу предоставят американское гражданство, надо только договориться кое с кем в США. Договаривались уже больше полугода, но, кажется, приближалось удачное завершение.

  - Если я чем-то могу помочь, - Мак рассеянно осклабился, потирая ладонью макушку, - ну, там, вдруг ты захочешь поговорить или ещё что....

  - Буду иметь в виду, - чуть улыбнулся Стивен.

  Зазвенел телефон, который Мак тут же достал из кармана.

  - Это Эван, мне надо идти, - сообщил брюнет, взглянув на экран. – Счастливо вам, ребята.

  - Бывай.

  - Пока, Роу.

  - До свидания, - проговорила девчушка уже вслед быстро удаляющемуся Маку.

  Стивен снова отвёл голову назад. Созерцание потолка не приносило никакого умиротворения. Мужчина вздохнул и сел прямо.

  - Хочешь шоколадку? – предложил он дочери.

  - Не-а, - неожиданно отказалась девочка. Вздохнула совсем как отец и, подражая ему, тоже посмотрела на часы, хотя пока не разбиралась в этой системе измерения времени и отсчёта. – А долго ещё?

  - Надеюсь, не очень, - ухмыльнулся Харт.

  - А нам покажут ребёночка?

  - Сразу? Наверное, нет.

 

  По данным Всемирной организации здравоохранения, от 10 до 15% пар страдают бесплодием. Согласно исследованиям, некие средства барьерной контрацепции дают более 90% гарантии. По статистике, вероятность забеременеть после сорока лет у женщины падает до 40%, потом до 10%, а потом ещё ниже.

  Но тем не менее…

  Они задержались в Рио-де-Жанейро и уехали через неделю после того, как закончился карнавал. В Канаде их всё устраивало – неплохая квартира, на новой работе сразу дали аванс, Роу удалось быстро пристроить в детский сад и вдобавок в цирковой кружок (о своей воздушно-акробатической идее девочка, вопреки ожиданиям матери, отнюдь не забыла; разумеется, не самое успокаивающее родителей хобби для ребёнка, но раз уж ребёнок так сильно хочет… К тому же, инструкторы клялись и божились, что будут соблюдать все мыслимые и немыслимые меры безопасности, да и до настоящих трюков дело дойдёт ну очень не скоро). И тут – она. Та самая пресловутая утренняя тошнота. Когда Хелен второй раз подряд ни свет ни заря вдруг вскочила с кровати и пулей понеслась из комнаты, зажав рот, уже и Стивен насторожился.

  - Скажи, что ты лишь слегка отравилась.

  - Я лишь слегка отравилась.

  - Правда?

  - Не знаю, просто решила сделать тебе приятное.

  Словосочетание «швейцарское качество» внушает уважение, равно как «итальянское качество», «немецкое качество» и так далее. Но устойчивого выражения «бразильское качество», при всем уважении к данной стране, в природе не существует. Видимо, не зря. Как бы там ни было, отдельные аптечные товары качеством не отличались – по крайней мере, именно так постановила Хелен после поисков на извечный вопрос «Кто виноват?». Обещание заставить директора конкретного производства позавтракать своими же изделиями было ещё самым мягким, что выдала женщина.

  А Стивен отреагировал нормально. Как обычно отправился на пробежку с утра пораньше. Правда, прибежал только вечером, не вылезая из состояния пространного шока. После чего они с Хелен сделали замечательную вещь – притворились, будто ничего и не было. Два дня они об этом не говорили вообще. Потом, само собой, пришлось. Единственной, кого окрылило «открывшееся обстоятельство», была Роу, которая полчаса носилась по квартире с воодушевлённым кличем: «У меня будет братик!»

  Доктор Веллингтон считался одним из лучших специалистов в Ванкувере, притом специализировался именно на будущих мамах «за сорок». Пациентки к нему тянулись, наверное, потому, что в сравнении с ним чувствовали себя молоденькими. Возраст Веллингтона на глаз определить было трудно, но наблюдатель обычно разрывался между вариантами относительно того, кому доктор мог приходиться ровесником – Теодору Рузвельту или Джеймсу Куку. Внешне же Веллингтон знатоку русской литературы напомнил бы доктора Айболита с кое-какими чертами Антона Чехова. Наиболее примечательной особенностью врача была его удивительная, феноменальная, да попросту клиническая благожелательность и вечная улыбчивость. Его неизменное, непробиваемое благодушие и расположение могли вывести из себя даже святого. Ангус Веллингтон постоянно выглядел так, словно вот-вот начнёт трепать вас по щекам и умильно приговаривать: «Утю-тю!»; в общем, Хелен его тихо ненавидела, но не могла не признавать, что как профессионал он действительно хорош.

  Пол будущего малыша Каттер узнала на четвёртом месяце беременности, но не поделилась открытием ни со Стивеном, ни даже с Роу. На все вопросы а-ля «Кто будет?» неизменно и невинно отвечала: «Ребёнок, кто же ещё». Ей нравилось бы поддразнивать этим Харта, если б сам он проявлял интерес по этому поводу.

  О естественных родах Хелен больше и слышать не хотела, да и доктор Веллингтон решил, что лучше сделать кесарево сечение.

 

  Стивен видел Коннора. Так внезапно. Их группа выехала на очередной тревожный сигнал, быстро разобралась с проблемой, но сутолока у дверей здания, в котором всё происходило, не спешила рассасываться. Харт обменялся парой соображений с Маком, потом направился к Эвану, который в стороне разговаривал с тремя мужчинами. Одним из этих мужчин и был Коннор, он стоял так, что при приближении его невозможно было не узнать. Харт машинально замер в тот самый миг, когда Темпл поднял голову и увидел бывшего коллегу.

  Подойти? Скрыться? Сделать вид, что ничего не происходит? Эти вопросы терзали обоих. В конце концов, Стивен решился. Он сделал шаг вперёд. Но Коннор резко, предостерегающе и почти испуганно дёрнул головой, взглядом указав на двух своих спутников, поглощённых разговором с Эваном. Стивен попадал в их поле зрения лишь на далёких задворках, и они бы не обратили на Харта внимания, разумеется, если б он не дал им повода.

  Экс-лаборант остановился. Что, так всё и будет? Они с Коннором даже не смогут поговорить, Стивен не сможет расспросить, как все остальные, злится ли Ник, лютует ли Лестер, впрямь ли Роу по-прежнему хотят забрать? Последний вопрос, пожалуй, являлся излишним – если б ответ на него был отрицательным, Темпл не стал бы так отчаянно предупреждать. Людей, сопровождавших Коннора, Стивен не знал, но это определённо были не простые штатские.

  Время от времени вставляя реплики в беседу, чтоб не вызвать подозрений, Коннор почесал нос левой рукой, так, чтоб Стивен приметил на безымянном пальце брюнета обручальное кольцо. «Эбби?!» - без труда читалось в удивлённом взоре выпучившихся голубых глаз. Коннор осторожно кивнул, улыбнувшись уголками губ. А потом настала очередь самого Коннора выпяливать глаза, ибо к Стивену подошла Хелен. Всё происходило в сентябре, и уже никакая куртка не могла скрыть интересное положение учёной. На мгновение Стивену показалось, что Коннор сейчас раскашляется, подавившись воздухом, но парень сдержался. И снова безмолвный диалог, столь понятный для двух людей, привыкших действовать вместе, не раз спасавших жизнь друг друга. «Твоя работа?» «А чья же ещё?»

  Коннор не задержался. Он попросту не мог задержаться, не вызывая подозрений. Стивен позднее узнал, что Темпл с двумя сотрудниками Министерства внутренних дел Великобритании отбыл в Англию сразу после того, как пообщался с Кроссом. Оказывается, ЦИА давненько наводил справки о деятельности Эвана и его команды, пару раз даже отправлял послов…

  …Поздно вечером, когда Роу давно уже спала, Стивен сидел на диване в гостиной и смотрел что-то по телевизору. Что именно, мужчина не сумел бы объяснить, мысли были очень-очень далеко от происходящего на экране.

  Хелен не слишком-то ловко присела рядом, придерживая живот одной рукой. Нет, если Харт жаждет красиво пострадать, имеет полное право, флаг ему в руки. И всё-таки ей хотелось хоть попробовать что-нибудь с этим сделать.

  Она не представляла, что утешающего можно сказать Стивену. «Не расстраивайся»? «Всё будет хорошо»? «Главное, что все живы»? Тривиально и неэффективно. Если с утешением не ладится, может, попытаться отвлечь?

  Шатенка медленно облизнула губы, наклонила голову.

  - Это девочка. Опять.

  - Я знаю, - практически без паузы отозвался Стивен. С полуулыбкой он повернул лицо к Хелен. – Доктор Веллингтон давно уже проболтался.

  - Вот же старый…! – Хелен вовремя прикусила язык. Не то чтобы она горячо вспыхнула; слова Харта её даже немножко позабавили. На лице учёной появилось наигранное сожаление. – Выходит, ты в курсе. А у меня был разработан такой шикарный план, как тебе об этом сообщить.

  - Страшно спросить, и всё-таки – какой?

  - Ну, представь себе. Ты сидишь где-нибудь в коридоре родильного отделения, ждёшь, когда придёт врач и объявит, что у тебя появился сын - полноправный наследник, и теперь дело только за домом и деревом. Возникает медсестра, ты автоматически встаёшь. И она сообщает: «Поздравляю, мистер Рид, у Вас тройня, три замечательные девочки». Ты начинаешь покачиваться в такт коридорному сквозняку. Медсестра заглядывает в карточку и говорит: «Ой, простите, я перепутала. У вас всего одна девочка». И ты просто счастлив, и тебе уже не так важно, что снова родилась девочка, главное, что появилась она всего в одном экземпляре.

  Под конец Стивен не стерпел и расхохотался. Затем спросил:

  - А с  чего ты взяла, что меня в принципе расстроит появление второй девочки?

 

  Первые полтора часа операции он думал, что волнуется. Потом понял, что боится – вдруг что-то пойдёт не так? Харт боялся за Роу, которая могла лишиться матери, боялся за вторую, пока даже не родившуюся, девочку, которую ещё не видел, но уже любил, боялся за Хелен, которая доводила его до белого каления временами, но давно стала кем-то необычайно важным.

  Боялся Стивен редко, потому что, как правило, в аховой ситуации он имел возможность что-либо сделать, и делал, направляя всю энергию и волю на решение проблемы, а не переливания из пустого в порожнее. Сейчас энергия оставалась без дела, накапливалась, нарастала и находила выход в странных мыслях.

  Серьёзно, с чего вдруг должно произойти что-нибудь плохое? Это распространённая операция, врачи, которые занимаются Хелен, давным-давно наработали богатейший опыт.

  - Вы будете любить её больше, чем меня?

  Стивен удивлённо уставился на Роу. Мало того, что вопрос свой девочка озвучила неожиданно, так и произнесла его не капризно и требовательно, а с какой-то мирной обречённостью.

  Приехали. Стивен слышал, что старшие дети часто боятся стать менее любимыми, менее нужными с появлением младших. Но Роу не подавала никаких признаков, она не могла дождаться, когда увидит «ребёночка», пусть не брата, а сестру (подумав, Роу заявила, что сестрёнка даже лучше).

  - Нет, никогда. – Харт решил, что такие мысли надо пресекать с самого начала (знать бы ещё, когда они у Роу начались). – Мы никого не будем любить больше, чем тебя.

  Он приподнял дочку, до того сидящую рядом, и усадил к себе на колени.

  - Но у вас же теперь будет другая девочка…

  - Ты сама сказала – она другая. Такой, как ты, больше не будет.

  - Это хорошо, - улыбнулся ребёнок. – Только не любите её меньше, чем меня.

  Стивен ухмыльнулся и приобнял дочь, в следующее мгновение заметив приближающуюся медсестру.

  - Мистер Рид?

  - Да. – Улыбка Харта медленно сошла на нет, сам он превратился в сплошное внимание.

  - Всё в порядке, никаких неожиданностей, - отрапортовала темнокожая девушка, и у Харта внезапно возникло ощущение, что это не полная правда. – Девочка, здоровая.

  - С ней всё хорошо? – Стивен поднялся, держа на руках Роу.

  - Да, говорю же, она здорова. Все показатели в норме.

  - А Хе… Нелл?

  - С ней ещё не закончили, но тоже всё идёт по плану. Хотите посмотреть на девочку? Она уже в отделении для новорожденных.

 

  Сидение дома Хелен ненавидела всеми фибрами души, поэтому продолжала работать, пока могла. В самое пекло аномалий её теперь не пускали (она и сама туда не совалось), но наличествовали ведь и другие задачи. Скажем, утихомирить тех, кто видел больше, чем нужно. До Дженни Льюис Хелен было далеко, учёная имела более чем смутные представления о мире пиара, однако находила решения. На самом-то деле есть немало способов заста… в смысле, уговорить человека молчать. Например, прозрачно намекнуть, что если он будет слишком много болтать, к нему домой могут ненароком запустить ту самую зверушку, которую он недавно лицезрел, а полиция потом только разведёт руками и спишет всё на какого-нибудь маньяка или медведя, решившего посмотреть мир за пределами ближайшего леса. Срабатывало не хуже любых пиар-ходов.

  Даже после самых напряжённых рабочих дней Хелен возвращалась домой куда менее раздражённой, чем после посещений врача. Дело было не столько в самом Веллингтоне, сколько в очереди из его пациенток, к которой приходилось примыкать. Две из трёх женщин жаждали пообщаться. А это у вас первый? А какой срок? А пол знаете? Хелен не терпела, когда кто-нибудь навязывал ей своё общество. Вдобавок, бесил сам факт: она – одна из женщин, которые ближе к пенсии решили сделать то, чем надо было заняться ещё в молодости (саму-то себя женщина оправдывала тем, что в её ситуации речь о «незапланированном производстве»). Большинство из них посвятили жизнь карьере, а потом вдруг опомнились: надо бы родить, пока не грянул климакс. Понятное дело, лучше поздно, чем никогда, но, чёрт побери, пусть они не лезут к ней!

  А ещё Веллингтон замучил своими приторно-сладкими вопросами типа: «А хорошо ли Вы кушаете, мисс Ноэль?» Его, видите ли, смущает, что пациентка набирает меньше веса, чем положено. Уж не сидит ли она на диете, беспокоясь о внешности в ущерб ребёнку? На что Хелен, для разнообразия честно, отвечала однозначным «Нет». Её саму этот вопрос задевал, потому что внешность внешностью, но, кажется, происходит что-то не совсем нормальное, шатенка же помнила, как было с первым ребёнком. Если она озвучивала свои опасения, то уже сам Веллингтон принимался успокаивать: ну что Вы – что Вы, наверняка дело в особенностях обмена веществ; не переживайте, в любом случае, ничего опасного мы у Вас не обнаружили. Как же всё это нервировало.

  Вот и сейчас она не до конца остыла. Чтоб процесс остывания убыстрился, шатенка расхаживала по комнате, периодически останавливалась, вращала плечами, делала глубокие вдохи и длинные выдохи. В самом-то деле, ведь не случилось ничего серьёзного, почему она так лютует на ровном месте? Наверное, впрямь дело в гормонах. Сама себя Хелен не назвала бы капризной беременной, если ей временами и хотелось чего-нибудь совсем уж нестерпимо, так это поесть клубники, погрызть солёных огурцов (классика) и уничтожить мир; поскольку в уничтоженном мире трудно найти клубнику и огурцы, третий пункт отпадал сам собой.

  Мысль о клубнике и огурцах одновременно желудок воспринял не очень хорошо, сжался, но вместо тошноты спазм отдался резким головокружением. Ух ты…

  Туман перед глазами стал активно переливаться серебристыми искрами, которые противно звенели. Через этот звон до Хелен донёсся словно убавленный голос Стивена.

  - Тише, осторожнее. – На последнем слове голос сделался отчётливее.

  Когда туман с искрами и звоном рассеялся, Каттер обнаружила, что по-прежнему находится в вертикальном положении, только теперь её поддерживает Харт, стоя позади и одной рукой обхватив то, что когда-то было талией шатенки, другую «обернув» поверх плеч учёной. Вовремя он вернулся с работы.

  - С ума сойти, - выдохнула Хелен, встряхнулась и моргнула.

  - Может, присядешь?

  - Мне и так хорошо.

  - Не сомневаюсь. – Харт усмехнулся, но остался на месте.

  - Где Роу?

  - Ты же должна была отвезти её в цирк.

  - Верно, отвезла. – Хелен опять тряхнула головой, приложила запястье ко лбу. – Сможешь забрать её в восемь часов?

  - Без вопросов. А ты всё-таки присядь. Позвонить врачу?

  - Не надо беспокоить бедного старичка всякий раз, когда у беременной женщины закружится голова.

  Только теперь оба они обратили внимание на то, что ладонь Стивена находится прямо на животе Хелен, покрытом лишь тонкой тканью алой кофты. За Хартом не водилось сентиментальностей, возможно, задним числом он продолжал воспринимать второго ребёнка как подлянку от кое-какой отрасли бразильской промышленности. Нельзя сказать, что он злился, но и щенячьих восторгов однозначно не испытывал. И уж Стивену точно никогда бы не пришло в голову гладить Хелен по животу, как в третьесортной мелодраме. А если б и случилось временное помешательство, то он бы моментально остался без руки, которую бы оторвала Хелен, тоже не выносившая подобных телячьих, да ещё и банальных нежностей. Но гладить и нести мелодраматическую чушь – это одно, а просто по-настоящему коснуться – совсем другое.

  - Не волнуйся, рука у тебя не отсохнет, - насмешливо успокоила шатенка.

  Стивен промолчал, но не убрал ладонь. Пытался дождаться чего-нибудь трогательного, только напрасно.

  - Можно?.. – Он чуть переместил руку ближе к «центру» живота.

  После пары секунд тишины Хелен рассмеялась.

  - Так ты ничего не почувствуешь. Надави сильнее. – Она опустила свою ладонь поверх ладони Харта и нажала.

  Живот оказался гораздо плотнее, чем обыкновенно представляется мужчинам. А ещё там внутри кто-то… ну, не то чтобы ёрзал, скорее уж, дрыгал ногами. Во всяком случае, так взбрыкнуть можно только ногой – рассудил Стивен.

  - Ого.

  - Вот-вот, - ухмыльнулась Хелен. – А меня, между прочим, каждый день так пинают, в основном по почкам.

  - Бедняжка, - лишь наполовину притворно посочувствовал мужчина. Мысли о бразильской подлянке начисто испарились даже из подсознания. – Зато из неё, судя по всему, выйдет отличный кикбоксёр.

  Хелен встала ровнее, но из объятий выходить не спешила.

  - У неё есть имя.

  - Да ну? – Харт переместился так, чтобы иметь возможность смотреть фактам, то есть Хелен в лицо. Брови его были подняты вопросительно, с лёгким намёком на возмущение. – И почему я не в курсе?

  - Ты же не спрашивал.

  - Мне думалось, это должно быть совместное решение.

  - Не разводи демократию. Девочка и так получит твою фамилию, пускай и не настоящую, при том, что тошнит меня, по почкам бьют меня, и под нож лягу тоже я. Я имею полное право выбрать имя.

  - Ну и какое имя ты выбрала? – с напускной прохладой поинтересовался бывший сотрудник ЦИА. Часть Харта признавала правоту Хелен.

  - Эйлали.

  - Эйлали? – переспросил Стивен, после чего несколько раз проговорил это имя про себя и один – вслух: - Эйлали.

  - Нравится? – не вызывающе спросила шатенка.

  - Неплохо. Откуда ты его взяла?

  - Где-то когда-то вычитала. Как и «Ровену».

  - Эйлали, - снова повторил Стивен и даже одобрительно кивнул. – Красивое имя. А второе?

  Хелен открыла рот, чтоб сказать одно, но в последний миг воспроизвела совершенно иное:

  - Выбери ты.

  Стивен, уже готовый отпустить ехидный комментарий по поводу представленного варианта, на долю секунды замер, глаза мужчины расширились. Потом он улыбнулся и сказал:

  - Джемма.

  - О. – Хелен нешироко, но по-настоящему улыбнулась. – Значит, Эйлали Джемма. Недурно.

  - Мне тоже нравится.

  Каттер смотрела в светло-сапфировые глаза экс-лаборанта. Он улыбался. Никогда, никогда у них не будет обыкновенной домашней жизни, в которой всё гладко и укатанно. Но разве так уж это плохо?

  «Пусть она будет голубоглазой», - подумала вдруг Хелен.

 

   Они вернулись из отделения для новорожденных в коридор, куда вскоре вышла та же медсестра и объявила, что для Нелл операция пока не закончена, но всё, конечно же, будет в порядке.

  Когда тебе постоянно говорят, что всё в порядке, это настораживает.

  Роу, разумеется, сего не понимала, потому весело щебетала, неустанно обсуждая сестру – какая та маленькая, какие у неё блестящие голубые глазки, как смешно она зевает и как громко кричит. Стивен охотно говорил с дочкой, улыбался, да что там, был счастлив, но тревожный звоночек внутри не позволял счастью стать полным.

  За следующие несколько часов звоночек превратился в оглушительный звон огромного колокола. Пускай Стивен не врач и ему неведомы тонкости медицинских манипуляций, но он осознавал, что Хелен слишком долго остаётся в операционной.

  Старшая дочка начала зевать не хуже младшей, и в итоге заснула, положив голову на колени Стивена. Всего в нескольких метрах от «Ридов» находился пост дежурной по отделению медсестры, и Харт попросил её присмотреть за девочкой, аккуратно приподнявшись и мягко опустив головку Роу на сиденье стула, предварительно подстелив свою куртку, которая раньше бесцельно висела на спинке.

  Вообще-то, ожидающим не положено было выворачивать в короткий смежный коридор и вплотную приближаться к двери операционной, но Стивена никто не остановил. Сначала было некому – малый коридор пустовал. А появившимся потом медикам было явно не до Харта. Из служебного коридора буквально выбежали двое мужчин в светло-синих халатах и медицинских масках. Даже не заметив Стивена, «новенькие» шмыгнули в операционную – им изнутри открыла медсестра.

  - Что происходит? – не выдержал Харт, подступая к порогу.

  - Вам нельзя здесь находиться! – по возможности бесстрастно заявила темнокожая знакомка.

  Она попыталась хлопнуть дверью перед носом Стивена, но не тут-то было.

  - Что Вы делаете, мистер Рид? Отойдите, Вы же…

  - Что происходит? – без крика и очень разборчиво спросил Стивен.

  Всем стало ясно, что переспрашивать он больше не станет.

  Экс-лаборант не мог видеть сам операционный стол, только скопление медиков вокруг оного. От скопления отделился человек среднего роста и быстро оказался возле медсестры. Снял маску.

  - Мы сделали всё, что было в наших силах, мистер Рид. Мне жаль.

  Стивен впервые видел доктора Веллингтона не улыбающимся. Резиновые перчатки на руках врача и его халат в районе нижней части туловища были в крови. Слишком много крови для операции, которая шла по плану.

 

  Всю ночь моросил холодный дождь вперемешку с жидким липким снегом, но к утру небо очистилось, озарилось светом солнечных лучей.

  Один такой лучик нагло пролез в палату через окно и остановился на лице Хелен, аккурат в области глаз. Спустя пару минут эти глаза открылись.

  Женщина не особо осмысленно всмотрелась в потолок, потом медленно повернула голову вбок.

  Рядом, действительно рядом, прямо-таки впритык, сидел Стивен, смотря на неё раскрасневшимися после бессонной ночи, усталыми глазами, подпирая подбородок кулаком, локтем опираясь на прикроватную больничную тумбочку.

  - Знаешь, а это талант – суметь переполошить столько народу даже в бессознательном состоянии, - хрипловато проговорил мужчина, опуская руку и выпрямляясь. Несмотря на красноту, глаза вмиг стали какими-то… какими-то помолодевшими, что ли. – Как ты? – тише и глубже спросил он.

  Голосовые связки послушались со второй попытки, ответ вышел не громким.

  - Бывало хуже, однако значительно реже. – Хелен старательно зажмурилась, потом опять открыла глаза. Она уже успела разглядеть Роу, что ближе к углу палаты спала на диване (которого, насколько помнила Хелен, раньше здесь не было), укрытая курткой Стивена. – Другая девочка… Она в порядке? - Хелен не умела, ну или не хотела говорить бессмысленно нежно. Но словосочетание «другая девочка» она вымолвила так, что не оставалось сомнений в истинном беспокойстве.

  - Ещё в каком, - ухмыльнулся Стивен. – Она уже не даёт покоя всему отделению для новорожденных и персоналу, покрикивает так, что хоть уши зажимай. Удивительно голосистая мисс.

  Губы Хелен дрогнули в слабой улыбке.

  - Вы её уже видели?

  - Да, не удержались и посмотрели без тебя. Прости.

  - Глупости. – Учёная говорила негромко, в тон Харту. Не хотела будить Ровену, да и слабость брала своё. – Она голубоглазая?

  - Да, - улыбнулся Стивен, – но, наверное, как и Роу, со временем станет кареглазой.

  - Нет, - с непонятной даже ей самой уверенностью произнесла Хелен. – У Эйлали глаза останутся голубыми.

  Стивен затылком указал на старшую дочь.

  - Мы с Роу решили называть её Лали.

  У шатенки не было возражений.

  Стивен вызвал медсестру, которая, едва придя, объявила, что сейчас сбегает за врачом, но Каттер попросила сначала принести Лали. Когда девушка ушла, Хелен осведомилась:

  - Что вообще случилось, почему такая суета?

  Экс-лаборант помрачнел. Вспомнил, что почувствовав в тот момент, когда Веллингтон оповестил, что сделано всё возможное и ему очень жаль. Оказалось, доктор соболезновал по поводу того, что «Нелл» больше не сможет иметь детей; и сказал пожилой врач об этом таким скорбным тоном, будто Хелен со Стивеном всю жизнь только и мечтали попасть в Книгу рекордов Гиннеса в качестве самой многодетной пары планеты.

  - У тебя были осложнения, обширное кровотечение. – Стивен покачал головой, скорее собственным мыслям, чем собеседнице. – Доктор Веллингтон объяснит сам, если захочешь, до меня не дошла и половина объяснений, если честно. – Он помолчал. – Ты напугала меня.

  - Извини. – Шатенка даже не язвила. Она немного сощурилась, чтобы лучше видеть своего бывшего студента, потом расслабила веки и чуть прикусила нижнюю губу. – Стивен. Женись на мне, а?

  Харт чем-то поперхнулся.

  - Я серьёзно, - плавно продолжила Хелен. – В конце концов, у нас уже двое детей, где твои манеры честного человека?

  Стивен осклабился, потому что смех во весь голос мог разбудить Роу. Мужчина подался вперёд, наклонился над Хелен, взял её за руку, почувствовал, как пальцы учёной сжали его ладонь.

  - Посмотрим на твоё поведение, - вымолвил он и широко улыбнулся.

  - Коварный Вы тип, мистер Харт, - с показным недовольством хмыкнула Хелен и сама улыбнулась отнюдь не узко.

  Медсестра, появившаяся тридцатью секундами позже с новорожденной на руках, застала двукратных родителей целующимися.

 

_Конец_

_(16-19 июня 2013 года)_

 

_Спасибо всем за внимание!_


End file.
